Generally, after a wafer is completely processed, the chips are diced and then packed into individual packages or mounted with other components in hybrid or multichip modules.
The package may provide a connection of the chip to a printed circuit board (PCB) or to an electronic product. The connection may not be made directly to the chip due to the thin and fragile metal system used in the chip.
The package may physically protect the chip from breakage or contamination. The package may also protect the chip from chemicals, moisture and/or gases that may interfere with the chip.
The package may also dissipate heat from the chip when the chip is under operation. Some chips may generate large quantities of heat so that it is important that the enclosure material may serve to draw the heat away from the chip.